Corryn Goes Home
by luv2write
Summary: 7 months after Corryn leaves NYC, she gets another chance to see Winston.
1. What about the music?

            "I'm so tired of getting asked the same questions over and over again!  I'm going to start telling the truth soon and…"

            "Corryn, you can't do that!  It would make for a huge scandal and you might lose your career before it…"

            "I don't care, Shelly!  Can't you see that?  I don't care about my career.  If it wasn't for Winston, I wouldn't have one and it's certainly not my _fault_ that we fell in love with each other."  Tears welled in Corryn's eyes.

            "I know, sweetie, but it's just not a good idea, especially if what you've said about his wife is true.  Just play off the question like you always do and everything will be O.K."

            "I don't know that I can anymore.  Every interview is the same: 'Are you seeing anyone?' 'Is there someone special in your life?'  Why can't they ask more about the album or the tour?"

            Shelly, Corryn's manager in L.A., paced as she spoke.  "That's what it is to be a celebrity, Corryn.  Let's face it; you're clean.  You don't go out and get trashed, you don't cause any problems in public, you don't run around half naked…it's all the press has to get on you about."  

            "And what if they find out about Winston?  What am I supposed to do then?"

            "Tell them it never happened."

            "No!"

            "Corryn, if you're ever asked, you can't say that you had an affair with him, you'll be ruined."

            "It wasn't an affair!  He served Claudia the papers…more importantly we fell in love, Shelly!  God, doesn't that mean anything?"

            "Not in this business.  The press would see you as trying to ruin his marriage and…"

            "He didn't have a marriage, he still doesn't!  Claudia was…is nothing more than a drunken leech that wants Winston to be miserable."  Corryn's voice softened.  "If I deny that anything happened and Winston saw it or read about it…he'd be so hurt…I just wouldn't be able to do that to him."

            "Corryn, how do you know he hasn't moved on?"

            She looked at Shelly, hurt reflecting in her eyes.  "Don't play those games with me.  You know full well he hasn't, you've seen the letters."

            "Well, then you need to be the one to close the door, Corryn.  You're miserable and…"

            "And my album's flying off the shelves…people love songs about heartache and passion and that's what I'm giving them.  He's fueling my music."

            "You're going to tour for the first time, you need to be excited about it."

            "I am."  Corryn walked across her living room to a framed picture of she and Winston.  "First stop is New York City.  He'll be there you know."

            "With his wife.  Corryn, don't do this to yourself, you're going to get hurt even more."

            "I don't think that's possible.  I love him, Shelly, and he loves me too."

            "Promise me you won't try to see him, you know your life's at stake."

            "I need to get some rest…and I can't make that promise; you know that."

            "I know."  Shelly gave up and decided that Corryn did indeed need to rest.  "'Night, sweetie, see you tomorrow."

            "Goodnight, Shelly."  She walked her to the door and went upstairs to her bedroom.  She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.  Before shutting off the light, she looked at Winston's portrait on her nightstand and wished him sweet dreams; this was something that had become a bit of a ritual for her.  She then shut off the light wishing to be with him in her dreams.


	2. Winston's Arrangements

"Make sure that I have full access to all areas of the arena, I don't want to have the slightest bit of trouble getting backstage.  No, not Claudia as well.  Yes…yes…all right."  Winston hung up the phone in his office and smiled to himself.  He didn't care what lengths he had to go to, he would have time with Corryn, even if it were only for a few minutes.

            Winston had been counting the days until the concert.  Corryn's album sales and airplay were higher than he ever imagined they would be.  He had discovered a true star.  Claudia had succeeded in making him miserable for the past seven months and she couldn't have been happier about it, though she didn't understand why he still wanted Corryn.  She couldn't grasp the fact that their relationship went far beyond things of a sexual nature.

            His thoughts were interrupted when Claudia stepped into his office.  "You know I'll be there too, Winston," she said, glaring at him.

            "I'm fully aware of that, Claudia.  God forbid you allow me a few moments of pleasure."

            "You know what's funny, Winston?"

            Rolling his eyes he replied, "I suppose you're going to inform me?"

            "What's funny is that you still think she'll want to see you.  She has success, fame, and thousands of men that would do anything for one night with her.  Don't think that a woman's feelings about men don't change."

            "You're getting her confused with you, Claudia.   She's not a whore, you are."

            Claudia laughed.  "Normally, I'd let that insult bother me, but I am so looking forward to the misery that you'll be going through in a couple of days that it's rolling right off my back."

            "Get out of my office," Winston said without a hint of any emotion in his voice.

            Claudia smiled.  "Even if by some chance she still wants you, you know you can't be with her…that makes this whole thing more fun for me…there's no way I can lose."  She left the room and Winston immediately poured himself a drink.


	3. A Gift

            Corryn looked out of her limousine's window.  She was home again and she was glad to be there.  Her brother met her at the airport and was escorting her to her hotel.

            "I wish I wouldn't have let you talk me into getting rid of my apartment here, Jason," she said, still gazing out the window.

            "You would've been too tempted to come back, sis, it was for the best…still is."  He put his hand on his sister's shoulder.  "I know this is only going to make things harder for you but…"

            "Uh oh," Shelly interrupted, "this can't be good.  If it's about 'you know who' I don't think that…"

            "Shelly," Corryn whined, "please stop.  Go ahead, Jason."

            "I saw Winston last week.  He signed those techno guys that I found."

            "And?" Corryn asked, her eyes widening.

            "He wanted me to give you this when you got into town.  He didn't trust mailing it."  Jason handed Corryn a small velvet box.  She sighed, almost afraid to open it.

            "You don't have to," Shelly reminded Corryn.  "I mean, it could just make things a lot worse and…"

            Ignoring Shelly, Corryn opened the box.  Inside was a necklace; a gold chain with heart shaped pendant on the end.  It was the outline of a heart, not a solid one; it sat a bit lopsided, which made it more eye-catching, and there were diamonds outlined it the entire way around.  Corryn didn't realize that she had started to cry.  "Winston," she whispered through her tears.

            "That thing must've cost a fortune," Shelly said eyeing the extravagant piece of jewelry.  

            "You want it on sis?" Jason asked.  Corryn nodded her head and her brother put the necklace on her.

            "You're never gonna take that off, are you?" Shelly asked, already knowing the answer.  Corryn shook her head "no" and buried her face on Jason's chest.  She began to sob softly.  Shelly and Jason looked at Corryn, then each other, both knowing that this trip was not going to be an easy one.


	4. The Concert

            The next day was the day of the concert.  Corryn arrived at the arena and got right into her sound check; the band had already been there for a couple of hours before she got there to do their portion it.  After an hour or so, Corryn's sound check was done.   She was informed that fans were already outside the arena waiting to be let in.  She was excited, but distracted; she couldn't get Winston out of her mind.  

As she was getting her hair and makeup done, she let her mind slip away.  She was in Winston's room on the night that she helped him stumble home from his office.  She was reliving the passion and love that he had lavished on her.  When her eyes began to tear, her hairdresser asked if she was pulling too hard.  Corryn tried to laugh it off.

            The time came to get dressed and Corryn was asked about the necklace.  "I'm wearing it," she said sweetly.  "I think it may become a trademark of mine."  The costumers actually saw it as a good idea.

            She listened as the opening band played and her stomach churned.  There would be critics and fans, and while she worried about impressing both, she only deeply cared about the possibility of seeing Winston, even if she could only see him in the crowd.

            Her music began to play.  She stepped onto the lift that would bring her into the center of the stage.  The crowd in the arena began to scream.  She took a deep breath and the lift started moving upward.  Within seconds she was standing in the center of the stage.

She ran through the beginning of the set flawlessly, then took time to "talk" to the audience.  Most of it was scripted, which she hated, but she did have a few minutes to talk about how she missed New York and such.  While she was talking, the house lights were up and she saw Winston.  She froze for a moment when he smiled at her, but managed to regain her composure.  Claudia was seated next to him, of course, and was flashing the most awful looks to Corryn.  

The concert came to the point where there was one song left in the set, a number called "Let Me Be."  At first, Corryn didn't want to do yet another cover as the final song before the encore, but tonight it fit beautifully.  She had changed the lyrics to the song ever so slightly…aiming it at Claudia.  Corryn glared at her while she sang: 

"_You try to read me, you try to figure out.  _

_You try to breathe me, but you can't blow me out.  _

_You try to feel me, but I'm so out of touch.  _

_I won't be falling; they won't need to pick me up.  _

_Sorry if I sound confused, don't feel the way you do, _

_But I won't turn around, but I won't turn around.  _

_Think that I might back down, but I won't.  _

_Think that I might have doubts, but I don't. _

_ No insecurities.  Won't you just let me let me be?  _

_Think that you know me now, but you don't.  _

_Think that I can't stand on my own.  _

_Ain't my philosophy.  Won't you just let me let me be?  _

_Trust in my instincts.  Trust that I know what's right.  _

_These are the reasons that keep you up at night.  _

_Tell me "no, no" but this is my show. _

_'Cuz you don't know, know what I know.  _

_Let me tell you how it feels _

_I think you should know that this is for real.  _

_Sorry if I sound confused I don't feel the way you do, _

_But I won't turn around, but I won't turn around…_."

Claudia fumed as Winston smiled at Corryn's words.  She elbowed him, but he was oblivious.  Corryn continued to sing, finally directing her attention to the rest of the audience.  She disappeared at the end of the song and the area erupted in applause and cheering.  It eventually led to the steady rhythmic clapping that leads to an encore.  

A white stool was brought out onto the stage, soon followed by Corryn who had changed into a glittering white strapless gown.  The crowd grew silent, knowing exactly what she was going to sing.

"Before I do this, I need to thank someone here," she said sweetly.  Bathed in the spotlight, the necklace from Winston sparkling almost blindingly, she walked towards the edge of the stage.  "The man who started my career is here with us tonight.  I owe him everything.  Thank you, Winston, for making _almost_ all of my dreams come true."  

She began to applaud him, and the audience in the arena followed her lead.  She fought back tears as he mouthed the words "I love you" to her; Claudia was too busy brooding to notice.  The band then began to play the opening accompaniment to "Hands To Heaven."  Corryn sat on the stool and sang with all of her heart.  For her, the audience was gone, Claudia was gone; she only saw Winston.  He knew she was singing to him and nobody else there.  Both Winston and Corryn shed a few tears as she sang.

_"Morning has come, another day.  I must pack my bags and say goodbye.  Goodbye."_

The arena again erupted in deafening applause.  She thanked them for a wonderful evening and disappeared backstage.

_*Again, "Hands to Heaven" is by the group Breathe…"Let Me Be" is on Britney Spears' album, "Britney"_


	5. Backstage

After the show, Corryn sat in her dressing room; she was in no mood to talk to the press and she _knew_ they would be waiting outside.  She changed out of her clothes and sat in a mid-thigh length satin robe.  There was a knock on her door.  

"Who is it?" Corryn asked halfheartedly.  There was no answer.  She started toward the door.  "If you're with the press can we please do this later?"  She opened the door.  Without looking, she continued to speak.  "It's just that I'm tired and…"  Before she could finish her sentence she was being kissed.

"Not too tired I hope."  Winston stood before her, smiling widely.

Corryn gasped, then quickly ushered him inside, closing the door behind him.  She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I didn't think I'd see you."  She held onto him as tightly as she could, he did the same.  "What about Claudia?"

"I 'lost track' of her and she can't get backstage."  He kissed her again.  "I've missed you more than you could possibly fathom, love."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea."  They sat on the couch and continued to embrace.

As the couple talked to each other, Claudia pushed her way backstage, dropping her name all the while.  She found her way to Corryn's dressing room and could hear Winston talking.  Like a child, she pressed her ear to the door.

"…there are nights when I swear that you're next to me, but then have the unfortunate reality of opening my eyes and finding Claudia."

"Do you know how hard it is for me not to call you at three A.M., Winston?  Why can't she just take the money you offered and go away?"

"Greed, pure and simple."  Claudia began to fume.

"Winston, I'd give up everything I have to be with you…"

"Maybe if I leave Radiance, Claudia will let go and…"

Claudia opened the door.  "Leave Radiance for her?  Are you mad, Winston?"

"How the hell did you get back here?" Winston yelled.  He stood up and walked toward her.  "Must every minute of my existence be ruined by you?"

"Yes.  And while I hate breaking up this little heart to heart, wait, no I don't. Winston, we're leaving…unless you want someone to have an accident."

Winston looked at Corryn.  "I love you."

Claudia couldn't believe that Winston dared to say those words in front of her.  Neither could Corryn, she was so shocked that she couldn't speak.  Winston walked out of the dressing room; Claudia stormed out after him.


	6. An Unexpected Guest

Corryn lay in her bed in her hotel room; tears were flowing steadily down her face.  Those few moments with Winston reassured her that their love hadn't faded as well as reopened the wound of missing him so terribly.  She knew that she wouldn't sleep, so she had given up on trying.  Her eyes were open, but terribly tired and red rimmed.  

She watched the clock; time couldn't have passed any slower.  She went straight from the arena to her room and turned down the company of both her brother and Shelly.  If she couldn't be with Winston, she wanted to be alone.  Eventually, she drifted to sleep.

Around two A.M., Corryn shifted in bed and brushed against something.  She slowly opened her eyes, they ached horribly from crying all night, and realized that she hadn't brushed up against something; someone was holding her.  She turned her head and there was Winston, smiling at her.  

"I didn't want to wake you," he whispered.  "I bribed Shelly to let me in your room, I couldn't be away from you when you were so close."  Corryn could see that he too had been crying.  She sat up in bed.

"What about Claudia?" she asked trying to shake off any remaining slumber.

"She drank herself to sleep.  She overheard us backstage and I think it upset her more than she thought it would.  Had she caught us being physical, she wouldn't have cared, but she heard us talking about…"

"Being in love?" 

"Yes.  I believe she thought that my feelings for you were nothing more than sexual, but she heard for herself that that's not the case.  I don't think she was prepared for it."

"What if she catches you?"

"I always go to a different room in the house, especially when she's drunk.  I left a fake room number for the wrong hotel in the trash in case she sobered up and tried to find me."  Winston looked deeply into Corryn's eyes.  "Is it O.K. that I'm here?"

Corryn put her hand on his face and kissed his lips tenderly.  "Yes," she said trying her hardest not to cry, "I'm just not going to want to let you go."  She lost the battle as one tear escaped from her eye.  Winston wiped it away.

"No tears, love, please, not yet.  Let's just enjoy the time that we're getting."  He wrapped his arms around her and moved her hair away from her neck; he then softly kissed it.  "Do you have any idea how much I've missed having you next to me at night?"

Corryn tried to make light of the mood.  "Winston, have you been drinking?"

He laughed softly.  "No, baby, I'm quite sober…and I want you to know that I'm going to find a way, some way, to get Claudia to let us be."

"Don't say things you don't mean, Winston," she whispered.

"I don't…not to you."  He nuzzled his face against her neck and shoulder.  "Corryn, when I'm within ten feet of you I want things that I have never given a second thought to."

"Oh?" Corryn said smiling.  "Like what?"

"Evenings at home rather than at parties where money can be gained, mornings to sleep in and not worry about the next act I'll sign…ild."  Corryn couldn't make out the very last word that Winston mumbled.

"What was that last one?"

Winston looked almost embarrassed; he gazed at the bedspread when he answered, "A child."

"You, Winston Newquay, want a child?" she was genuinely shocked.

"Well, only if it were with…"  He stopped himself.  He couldn't understand why he became so open and vulnerable around her.   Finally, the word "you" escaped his lips.  He then watched as sadness washed into Corryn's eyes.  "I shouldn't have said that, right?"

"Why did you say that Winston?" she asked.

"Because it's the truth."

"It's also something that we can't have…I wish that I would've coughed or misheard you or…"

"I'm sorry," he said taking her hands into his.  "Corryn, when I saw you tonight…when I see you in interviews or read about things that you say, it reinforces in me that you are a truly wonderful woman.  When I met you I saw you as a conquest of sorts, you know that…I think you saw me in the same light, is my presumption correct?"  Corryn nodded, trying to prevent a small smile from crossing her face at the thought.  "I didn't know 'you' and I didn't care to…at first.  When you stayed with me that night…that lone act changed everything.  I forgot that a woman could do more than spend money and make me miserable."

"There are still a few of us out there," she smiled.

"You have so much in you, Corryn, and maybe it's greedy of me to want it all for myself, but quite frankly, I don't care."  Corryn laughed.  "I need you in my life.  You make me feel more like a…well, you make _me_ feel and that's more than I can say for anyone else in this world.  I…"  Corryn interrupted him by placing a long kiss on his lips.

"No more talk," she said pulling away gently.  "I don't want to spend the rest of tonight sulking about not being able to be with you."

"How do you want to spend it?"

"Have you and Claudia…"

"No," he interrupted.  "Not so much as foreplay.  Er, have you…"

"Huh uh, well except those few times over the phone with you," she smiled.   Winston smiled back seductively.

"Are you sure?   Shelly may…"

"I don't care about Shelly."  She kissed him once again and he responded in the most delightful of ways.

Winston gently laid her head on the pillow and began kissing her neck, her shoulders, and her collarbones slowly, almost torturously.  He lifted her arms above her head and lavished kisses on her wrists, which he remembered to be a very sensitive part of her body.  He felt her quiver beneath him.  He let his hands gently roam her body as he kissed her lips.  His touch made her feel as though nobody else existed in the world but the two of them; she missed that feeling far more than she realized.

He carefully began making love to her, taking things slower than he ever had.  At first, neither of them could move, they shared in each other's warmth and savored the closeness that they'd been without for so long.  Eventually, they started into a rhythm; they always seemed to be in tune with one another.  They continually said "I love you" to each other, both knowing how heartfelt those words were.

When they finished, Winston rested his head on Corryn's chest.  "I can't bear the thought of you leaving tomorrow," he whispered.  "I need you…I love you."  Corryn couldn't answer him; it took all of her strength to keep from crying.  Winston looked up at her and saw the pain in her eyes.  "It's O.K., love, I'd rather you cry while I'm here to hold you."  He sat up in the bed and scooped her into his arms.  She finally let herself go and sobbed so roughly that her chest began to ache.

Winston felt an anger begin to rise in him.  How could Claudia inflict so much pain onto them, especially Corryn?  Winston was convinced that she lacked a soul.  He did his best to push down his bitter feelings and focused on consoling Corryn.  He rocked his lover in his arms and caressed her until she was able to calm down.

Once her breathing settled and her sobs stopped, Winston kissed her.  He gazed at her face and trailed his eyes to her neck where the diamond heart rested.  "The necklace," he said, doing his best not to cry, "do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," she said still recovering from her tears.  "I'm sure it was far too much and I should say something along the lines of 'I can't possibly accept this' but truthfully, I don't think I could give it back."  She gave him the shakiest of smiles.  

"And I wouldn't want you to do so."

"Thank you, Winston."

Winston added, "I want you to do me a favor though, O.K.?"  Corryn nodded.  "I want you to think of it as a promise from me."

"A promise of what?" Corryn asked, already softly crying again.

"That I'll get you back."

"Winston, I…"  She looked into his eyes and knew that he meant the words he had just spoken.  "I love you."  She cuddled against him and the lovers fell into a rather restful sleep.


	7. The Deal

Winston left early the next afternoon.  He did his best to keep his composure, but Corryn knew he was just as torn up inside as she was.  He gave her a passionate kiss goodbye and left her room.

Less than an hour later, there was a knock at Corryn's door.  She opened it, hoping that Winston had come back…unfortunately, instead of being greeted by his smile, she saw Claudia's hate-filled scowl.

Claudia pushed passed Corryn before she could react and shut the door behind her.   She reached out to touch the heart around Corryn's neck, but Corryn roughly shoved her hand away.

"A gift from my husband?" Claudia questioned.  "I can't tell you the last time he took the time to pick something out for me."

"Well, you seem to take care of yourself fairly well," Corryn commented, staring at the fur coat Claudia was wearing.  "By the way, the eighties are over; nobody wears fur anymore."

"You've certainly grown, Corryn.  Not afraid to speak your mind even though it could be the death of you?"

"No, Claudia.  I've been miserable for the past seven months, your threats don't bother me as much as they used to."  Corryn watched as Claudia walked over to the bed.  She picked up a pillow and sniffed it.

"So, you screwed Sammy last night?" Claudia said in a nonchalant tone.

"No," Corryn replied.  A look of confusion washed over Claudia's face.

"Why lie?  I know he was here, I smell him on your bed."

Corryn smiled.  "I'm not lying; I didn't screw Sammy…I made love to Winston."

"He's _my_ husband regardless of what you call him," Claudia hissed.  She raised a hand to strike Corryn, but Corryn blocked her.  Without realizing it, she struck Claudia in the face, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

Corryn was finally letting her anger at Claudia out.  "Have you _ever_ loved him, or has it always been the money…or the possibility of money?"

Holding her face, Claudia replied, "He was nothing when I met him, he doesn't come from money!  I was with him when he was broke and his demeanor was nothing short of raw."

"You knew it would pay off!" Corryn yelled.  "But I asked if you loved him."  Claudia got up, but didn't answer.  "O.K., then.  Did he love you?  Has he ever stayed up at night just to hold you while you sleep?  Has he ever actually made love to you or have you only, as you so eloquently put it, 'screwed.'"

 "I'm his wife!"

"No longer by choice, Claudia."  Corryn's tone softened.  "He _loves_ me.  Why can't you accept that?"

"Fine," Claudia said in a low voice.  "Since you seem to adore him so much, I'll make a deal with you."

"Oh?"

"Go back to L.A., Corryn.  No more letters, no more phone calls, and the next time you're here, no contact at all.  And your brother is no longer a go-between." 

"What kind of a deal do you call that?"

"One where Winston remains…safe."  A smile crossed Claudia's lips.  "You'd risk your life for him, but would you risk _his_ safety?  I could have him put in the ICU within the hour if I wanted to do so…Of course I could never kill him, it'd be the same as letting him leave me and…"

"Claudia, please," Corryn pleaded, "don't do anything to him.  I'm leaving in a few hours and…"

"And he'll try to see you off at the airport.  Make sure that doesn't happen; just make him think that you left without your 'oh so important' goodbyes."  Claudia walked towards the door and opened it.  "Really, Corryn, it's all for the best."

"For you," Corryn said coldly.

"Exactly."  Claudia shut the door and Corryn frantically began packing.  Within a few minutes, Shelly was inside Corryn's room.

"I just saw Claudia in the lobby…what happened?  Was she up here?  Did you…"  Shelly saw that Corryn was fighting not to cry.  Shelly rushed to her side and put an arm around her.

"It's over, Shelly," she said just above a whisper.

"He broke it off with you?  I knew I shouldn't have let him in here last ni…"

"No, Shell…last night was just short of…it was wonderful.  He promised me that he'd find some way to get Claudia to back off, but…things are different now."

"Different?  What did she do Corryn?"

"She doesn't care about hurting me anymore…she's threatened to hurt Winston and…"  Corryn's voice trailed as tears began falling from her eyes.  "We have to go," she said calming herself.  "We have to go early so he doesn't see me and…"

"You're just gonna let him think you left?"

"Since when do you care, Shelly?  You didn't want me to see him here in the first place and now you…"

"I'm sorry," Shelly quickly interrupted.  "Corryn, I just wasn't sure if he loved you as much as you said he did, but I saw him last night before you did, remember?  His eyes were so red and he begged me to met him see you.  I've never seen anyone in this business be so sincere and…"

"He begged you?  He told me he bribed you."

"No, sweetie.  I wasn't going to let him in either, but I could just tell that…Well, now I'm just making things worse, aren't I?"

Corryn was again beginning to sob.  "I can't let him see me, he'll get hurt…physically.  I can't have any contact with him at all anymore Shelly…I just can't risk it."

"You did when she threatened you though, what's changed?"

"I can't risk him being hurt…she lives with him for God's sake.  C'mon, we're leaving."  Corryn explained everything to her brother via her cell phone.  She asked him to be at the airport to inform Winston that she left early and that that was to be the end of everything.  She flew back to L.A. with a heart that was just short of being demolished.


	8. She Loves You

Winston arrived at the airport with a dozen roses in hand.  He smiled to himself as he made his way inside, still bathing in the afterglow from the previous night.   He soon spotted Jason and made his way over to him.

"Isn't Corryn here yet?" Winston asked, still smiling.

With sadness in his eyes, Jason replied, "She's already gone, Winston.  I'm sorry."

"Surely she knew that I'd see her off…Is everything O.K.?"

Jason took a deep breath.  "You won't be hearing from her anymore Winston.  She loves you, but that's all I can tell you.  I've gotta go."  He patted Winston on the shoulder and left.

Winston stood perfectly still; he knew very well that Claudia did something to make this happen.  He dropped the roses to the ground and found his way to the bar inside the airport.


	9. A Month Later

A month passed.  Both Corryn and Winston were still very much heartbroken.  Winston had started drinking more; Corryn wrote lyrics constantly; Claudia shopped.  Winston confronted Claudia, but the only thing she'd say was that perhaps Corryn left because she knew she would never win.  Winston still feared for the safety of his lover and didn't push the issue…and what if Claudia were right?  What if Corryn just gave up all together after promising him she wouldn't?

Corryn certainly hadn't been feeling herself, but it wasn't only mentally.  She was run down and felt horrible.  Feeling that she was stressed, she really didn't say anything to anyone.  Shelly noticed Corryn's condition and was a bit worried about her.  Corryn insisted that it was nothing, that it must be a little bout of depression and that she just needed some time to rest.

The tour had been pushed back since the trip to New York.  Corryn knew that she wouldn't be able to give her fans one hundred percent so she rescheduled things to have some time off.  During rehearsal for her first concert since her break, her abdomen started to cramp.  She stopped singing and stood clutching her stomach for a moment before yelling for Shelly; she knew something wasn't right. 

"Corryn?" Shelly yelled, running onto the stage.  "What's wrong?"  She didn't need to answer; the white pants that Corryn was wearing were starting to turn a deep shade of red.  "Oh my God," Shelly said, hoping Corryn wouldn't hear her.  "Call the paramedics."

"Shelly, God it hurts."  Corryn was totally unaware of what Shelly and everyone else had seen.

"I know, sweetie."  

When the paramedics arrived, Shelly told them to just take Corryn to the hospital; she didn't want them to do anything in front of anyone there, especially if her assumption was correct.  

Once in the hospital, Corryn's life was once again tossed about.

"Miss Rawlings," a doctor said.  "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you've suffered a miscarriage."

Corryn sat speechless for a moment.  She then looked at the doctor and said, "That's not possible.  It has to be something else."

Shelly, who was at Corryn's side, stroked her hair and said, "It all makes sense, hun.  Why you've been a little run down, not feeling well…"

The doctor interrupted.  "You didn't know you were pregnant?"  Corryn didn't answer.  "You weren't very far along, five weeks at the most…I'm very sorry."

"What do you think happened doctor?" Shelly asked.

"Miss Rawlings, have you been under a great deal of physical stress lately?"

Corryn shook her head, but Shelly answered for her.  "Today was the first time in almost a month that she's really done anything physical."

"How about emotionally, mentally?"

Corryn began to cry; again Shelly answered for her.  "Yes, a great deal."

"That is most likely a great factor."  The doctor looked at her chart.  "You can be discharged as soon as we finish up your paper work.  Again, I'm truly sorry."  The doctor left the room.

"Oh, sweetheart," Shelly said stroking Corryn's hand, "I don't know what to say."

Corryn looked up at Shelly and the pain in her eyes was unmistakable.  "He wanted a baby," she whispered through her tears.

"What?"

"He said I made him want things he never did before…one thing was a child…and I lost it."

"No, Corryn.  Oh, hunny, you didn't lose it; it's not your fault.  You didn't know."

Word leaked to the press that Corryn was rushed to the hospital and that her concert was to be postponed yet again.  Shelly quickly released a statement saying that Corryn suffered a serious case of food poisioning, but that she would recover.  Luckily, the press bought it.  She informed certain people at Radiance Recordings about it to make sure they could stop other things from circulating among the press.  She also told them that Winston Newquay was to have no knowledge of what happened whatsoever…  


End file.
